Watatsuki no Yorihime
Summary Watatsuki no Yorihime (綿月 依姫) is a Lunarian princess who along with her sister Toyohime is charge of the Lunarian Defense Corps; she appears to be primarily responsible for training the moon rabbits. Power and Stats Tier: High 1-C, possibly higher Name: Watatsuki no Yorihime Age: Thousands of years old Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Lunarian, Princess, Leader of the Lunar Defense Corps Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alien Physiology, Supernatural Shrine Maiden Physiology, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Swordmamship, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Summoning (Can summon and channel gods' powers to herself to borrow their powers.), Theurgy, Divinity, Divine Empowerment, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1), Channeling, Living Conduit, Divine Conduit, Curse Manipulation and Blessing (Can summon gods that can induce curse and blessings.), Conceptual Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Insanity Inducement (Lived in the Lunar Capital which located at True Moon for a long period of time which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it.), Perception Manipulation (As shown here and here.), Paralysis Inducement, Creation, Fire Manipulation (As shown here.), Attack Reflection (As shown here.), Sealing (As shown here.), Light Manipulation (As shown here.), Weather Manipulation (As shown here.), Electricity Manipulation (As shown here.), Disintegration (As shown here.), Potentially Omnikinesis (Via Summoning Gods.), Purification (As shown here.), Empathic Manipulation (Via Summoning; As shown here.), Attack Reversal (Returned attacks back to Sakuya.), Darkness Manipulation (As shown here.) Attack Potency: High Complex Multiverse Level, possibly higher (Stated as being above and untouchable by anyone in Gensokyo.) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Complex Multiversal Durability: High Complex Multiverse Level, possibly higher Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range, at least Tens of Meters with Danmaku, much further with her ability Intelligence: Genius (Lived for thousands of years and was trained by Eirin, was able to calculate how many times she'll win in seconds.) Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Standard Equipment: The Sword of Lord Gion. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Weather Manipulation': Can control the weather, allowing her to summon rain and lighting. *'Summoning The Power of the Gods:' Much like Reimu, Yorihime can channel the power of the gods and use them for herself. However, due to her much greater experience, her abilities far surpass those of Reimu, and she can summon the much more powerful gods of the moon. **'Summon the Flame of Lord Atago': Summon a divine flame that is said to burn anything. **'Summon Honoikazuchi': Summon dragon blade of fire along with his seven brothers. **'Summon Kanayamahiko': Transforms any object she wishes into sand before reconstructing them and controlling them at will. **'Summon Ishkori Dome no Mikoto': Summon Dome and uses the Yata Mirror to redirect attacks. **'Summon Ame Uzume no Mikoto': Ame Uzume no Mikoto enters into Yorihime's body, greatly enhancing her agility. **'Summons Amaterasu OomiKamki': A summon that emits a powerful, omnidirectional burst of light. **'Summons Izunome': Summon Izunome, who purifies the target. **'Summons Amatsu Mikaboshi': A summon that fires out a blast of energy. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 1 Category:Female Category:Netural Characters Category:Aliens Category:Geniuses Category:Leaders Category:Princesses Category:Royal Characters Category:Lunar Capital Category:Manga Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Immortals Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Curse Manipulators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators